dragomon_hunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Knock Four Times
Description Bright lights, big city - you're in Elysium now, kid! Though you're itching to find the Falcon's Nest and report to your new superiors, Omi has asked you to run a few errands. Objectives *Deliver Invoice to Primrose *Deliver Invoice to Norman *Deliver Invoice to Lawrence *Deliver Invoice to Lon Baney Progress Primrose: '''"Fresh fish! Homemade pies! Eggs by the dozen! Just hatched this morning, and I'm not yolkin'!" You approach the enthusiastic girl as she bustles about hawking and organizing her wares. She seems to be enjoying her work. "What's this? Ah, the invoice from Omi! I'd been waiting for this. Thank you so much. That being said... yours is a face I don't recognize. Surely Omi hasn't suckered in a new gofer to do his dirty work, has he? Not that I would be entirely surprised..." ''You introduce yourself to the girl, and she responds with a warm smile. '' "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, (player name) I suspect we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the coming weeks! I'm the go-to shop for potions around here, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!" '''Norman: "Whazzat? My invoice? Bleh. Just toss it somewhere. I don't care." Norman barely even glances at you—too busy with his work?—so you carefully place his invoice on the nearby counter. Not wanting to come off as rude, you introduce yourself with a little bow. Norman, however, simply snorts dust out his nose before yawning in apathy. "Some of these overweening gadabouts have even started to sell those hunks of metal they call 'weapons!' Can you imagine? The nerve of these windbags! Whatever happened to 'respect your weapon-selling elders?' If I'da known things would get this bad, I'd have gone into a different line of work! Like plumbing. Yeah, Norman seems ready to settle in for a long rant. You'd best skedaddle if you don't want your ear talked off." Lawrence: "Howdy and welcome to Lawrence's armor emporium! What can I do ya for today, friend? Ohhhh, I know just the ticket! YOU want this stylish new leopard robe I just got in the other day! Take a gander—it couldn't be grander! One purchase you WON'T regret." You wave your hands in polite refusal as the overly-friendly purplette tries to drape a leopard robe over your shoulders. Quickly, you hand him the invoice that Omi entrusted to you. "Oh, dear me! I apologize for all that. Here you were just trying to carry out a favor, and all. It is certainly a PLEASURE to meet you, though. May we have a long, prosperous relationship, ...though, uh, you're quite sure you won't be buying anything? Just a look? A tiny little look?" If he keeps this up, you're liable to start your first day in Elysium with a two million gold tab! Better leave before you make some unwise purchases. Lon Baney: "Ah, greetings, child! I've not seen your face around here before. I am Lon Baney, the president of the bank here in Elysium. Might I help you with something?" You hand over the invoice from Omi and introduce yourself to the friendly old codger. "Oh! Then you're that promising new Falcon recruit I'd heard tell of. What was your name again? Ah, yes... '(player name).' A fine name, yes. A fine name. Well, you're now officially in my books! You're free to use our bank whenever you please." "Big or small, we take it all! That's our motto here at the Bank of Elysium. We'll keep your valuables safe while you're off gallivanting about on your adventures." Lon offers you a kindly smile as he readjusts his monocle. Completion Talk to Seer Delphia in the Falcon's Nest once the invoices are delivered. Delphia: "Hello there, dear. I apologize for the wait. Now, then—you're one of the new recruits, yes? What was your name again? I feel like I've spoken to so many today..." The soft-spoken woman glances back and forth between you and what seems to be a list of recruits. You introduce yourself as you hand over Bain's letter. The woman's eyes grow round in surprise as they scan over the letter's contents, and she quickly looks back up at you, blinking owlishly. Delphia: "Bain—OUR Bain?—wrote someone a recommendation? This is a rare day, indeed! To see Bain compliment someone so highly! Well then, (player name), you must be made of something else. It's my greatest pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I'm sure everyone around here will welcome you with open arms." The woman's glowing praise triggers your overwhelming embarrassment syndrome, and you shyly scratch the back of your head. Delphia: "Ohoho, don't be bashful! But dear me! I haven't even introduced myself, have I? I'm Delphia, one of the Falcons here in the Falcon's Nest. Why don't I introduce you to some of your new colleagues? I'm sure our leader would love to-... hm? Where did he go?" Rewards * Choice of helm * 44 Silver * 418 EXP Notes * Completing this quest gives the player a quick tour of the city. Primrose is a potion vendor , Norman is a Weapon Merchant, Lawrence is an Armor Merchant and Lon Baney is the Bank President. Category:Quests